A New Adventure
by amy.ward.906
Summary: AU: Alice is dead but Wonderland's adventures are far from over. Who will find their way there now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, or its creators.**

**A/N: Total AU which means Jafar isn't evil, basically he is a father figure to Will and Anastasia, but Cyrus and Alice are dead…please don't hate me. Everything will be explained in time.**

"Thank you sir," I said as I paid the cabbie.

"Have a good holiday miss," he said before he drove off. I grabbed my duffle, adjusted my messenger bag and started up the drive. I approached the house and decided to ring the doorbell and surprise my father. I had gotten out of school early(I went to boarding school), and decided to head home.

_**DING! DONG!**_

"Just a moment," I heard someone say from inside the house. A few moments later the front door opened

"Can I – Jessica?"

"Hello Father."

He rushed forward and hugged me. "Come in, but what are you doing here? Your train isn't due in for two more weeks."

"I tested out early," I told him.

"I don't-

I handed him a piece of paper, cutting him off. He unfolded it.

_Dear Ms. Wilson,_

_We are pleased to extend you an invitation into our honors program, due to your high test scores this past semester."_

What he read finally sank in. He picked me up, spun me around a few times before setting me down.

"I can't believe it Jessi-girl."

Father was truly amazed. He insisted on taking me out to celebrate the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we spent out exploring London. We had a picnic in the park and caught a show that afternoon. Father even took me shopping. As we got home that evening and had a light supper, Father and I discussed what activities I might enjoy partaking in during the summer holiday.

Everything was going along splendidly until dessert. As we were eating a light sorbet and drinking some iced tea, I asked him a simple question, but little did I know the next words out of my mouth would be my downfall.

"Father?" I said, hesitantly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked, in reply.

"Do you ever think about her?"

"You mean your mother? Of course, what made -

"I don't mean Mom."

"Then who-

"Alice."

"Sweetheart, you know-

"Do you?" I asked looking at him.

"She's dead."

"Mother's dead too and you still think about her."

"Alice was ill-

"No she wasn't," I replied, contradicting him.

"Yes she was, so I sent her to get help.

"You sent her to her death," I said, my tone of voice rising in volume.

"She killed herself."

"Because you didn't believe her," I said shouting."

"Jessica-

"You didn't listen to her. She vanished and when she returned and told you her story, you called her a liar. You didn't want to believe anything she said because it sounded too ridiculous. So what if it was? She found love, which she was not getting here. Ever since Mother died, ever since I killed her, you never wanted to pay attention to either one of us. When Alice learned Mom's favorite piano piece, you ignored her that much more. So she went somewhere else for affection, big deal! You hated her, and me.

"That's enough you lady," Father said, getting extremely angry.

"It's true. As soon as you locked her up, you sent me away to boarding school. You couldn't stand to have me here anymore, because I loved her."

"You are treading on thin ice."

"Is that so? Then tell me this Father, if you don't hate her then why do you never visit her grave?

"JESSICA ALICE WILSON!"

I looked at him in shock; he had never used my full name before.

"Go to your room," he said, now that he had received my attention. "We will discuss this in the morning."

I got up from my chair and started to walk away, but before I left the dining room, I stopped and asked . . .

"If I believed in Wonderland like Alice, would you get rid of me as well?

He didn't say anything, which only confirmed my answer. I ran up the stairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late that night as I went downstairs for a warm glass of milk. I couldn't sleep after the argument I had with Dad. After I drank the milk and was headed back upstairs, I heard a noise in his study. Being the curious girl that I was, I was determined to find out what was causing the noise, so heading to the door and listening I found out.

I am glad I did. It was Father talking on the phone to Dr. Lydgate. The bastard had convinced Father to have me committed there as well.

No way was that happening. As quick as a bunny, I scurried back upstairs. Father went to bed shortly after. As soon as he was asleep, I packed a few things, such as clothing and some cash. I almost packed my school blazer but decided against it. Even if I turned it inside out, that item of clothing would be more likely to get me noticed, which I did not want to happen. So I stuffed what I could in a knapsack and climbed out my window and down a tree close by. Too bad the trellis was on the other side of the house.

As I left the property, I decided to head to Alice's grave one last time. I knew I had to get out of London, and fast. Maybe I could head over to the States. I knew if I stayed in the UK, I was busted. But anyway, as I approached the graveyard, I heard a noise coming from over near Alice's grave marker. This was not good. If I got caught by a cop now, I was so screwed. But as I looked closer, it appeared to be a …

**White Rabbit with a waistcoat and pocket watch?**

This was Alice's white rabbit, the one she mentioned from when she visited Wonderland. I knew all the stories she told me were true. I knew it!

Oh my God! Visiting Alice's grave was turning out to be a miracle. The rabbit was paying his respects, and as he finished and started running off, I knew I had to follow him. As I swung by Alice's marker, sending out silent thanks, and caught up to him, he was opening what looked to be a portal of some sort.

At least I think so, from what I had heard from some of the girls at school who read science fiction novels. As he jumped through I waited only a moment before following, know hiding in Wonderland was going to be perfect. I could start a new life there.

After all, like Alice said, nothing's impossible in Wonderland.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland**

**A/N: Okay the next few chapters are where the story starts coming into focus so stay tuned.**

As the White Rabbit landed back outside the palace-

"Getting a bit old there, ain't ya?"

"Well I must admit my digging skills are somewhat lacking lately."

"Isn't that the bloody understatement of the year?" Will replied in jest.

"Enough Will leave the Rabbit alone," the Red Queen said, hitting his shoulder.

"Ana I was only kidding."

"Still do you have to pick on him?"

"Thank you for defending my emotions Your Majesty," the Rabbit said.

"Of course my darling bunny, now how was your trip? Did you place the flowers?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now-

"Hello everyone," Jafar said riding up on his horse.

"Why hello Jafar," Anastasia said, greeting him. "Would you like to join us for supper?"

"Of course my dear girl," Jafar replied.

As they were heading inside, Jafar noticed something in the distant sky.

"Rabbit what's that?"

The rabbit was looking in the direction Jafar was pointing.

"Good Lord it can't be!"

"Residual magic?" Jafar questioned.

"The portal, it split somehow." The Rabbit said in disbelief.

Anastasia couldn't believe it. "Is that possible?"

"If a major player was in Wonderland then perhaps," Jafar said.

"Bloody hell," said Will. He did not like the sound of this. "I'll go and find out who it is."

Will saddled up, but before he rode off, Jafar said, "Be careful Knave." The Knave gave a curt nod in reply. The Rabbit informed him to head straight in the direction of the flutters in the sky and quickly, for once the magic from the splitting of the portal faded he would have no way of finding who or what came through it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, definitely need to work on that landing," she said, picking herself up from the ground. Landing butt first on the forest floor was not her idea of a good time. Brushing any grass stains from her jeans, she looked around and tried to figure out what part of Wonderland she was in. Not seeing much around her but forest she knew she was lost.

"Okay, not good," she said out loud. Talking to herself sometimes helped her think. "I'm lost, no doubt about that. I just need to get myself un-lost." She stood still, while closing her eyes and listening to the sounds around her. If she could hear something, like maybe some water or an animal, then she could figure out where she was. The only problem was that she didn't hear much except wind through the trees.

"Great…just great," she said, once again talking to no one in particular. "Only one thing left for me to do. I just hope it works."

Clapping her hands and praying to the gods, after about 30 seconds a fairy appeared.

"Hello my name is Sylvia, how may I be of assistance?"

"Can you please tell me how to get to Wonderland?"

"Honey you're in Wonderland."

"Sorry I meant the central part. There is a town nearby, isn't there?"

Sylvia looked at her strangely, "You're not from here are you?"

"No, but I've heard about it. Look can you at least point me towards a road?"

"Do I look like a map?"

"Please, I need to get as close as I can before dark."

Something about this girl was familiar. Sylvia rolled her eyes and took pity on this kid. "Head in that direction," she pointed behind her. "You should reach the road in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Jessica took off towards the road as Sylvia disappeared in a flash of sparkles.


	6. Chapter 6

As I headed in the direction that Sylvia had pointed me towards, I knew I needed to come up with a plan. I mean once I reached the town nearby, I figured I would have to get a job of some sort and acquire some type of lodging. Not to mention I would have to come up with some kind of story if anyone asked. I doubt that outsiders were not completely welcome here. Man, did I have my work cut out for me.

As I finally reached the road, I saw a man on a horse riding in my direction. As he saw me, he slowed the horse to a stop.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hi."

"You lost?"

"Just passing through."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Where you from? Storybrooke?"

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. That place sounded like a good town for a backstory if anyone asked. Suddenly a flash of sparkles appeared.

"Bloody hell Sil."

"Sorry Will. Just thought you should know she's new and she's lost.

I glared at the fairy, "Big mouth."

She shrugged and disappeared again. This guy took one look at me and I started running. He rode his horse to a gallop catching up to me. Dismounting he caught me and pinned me to a tree.

"Hey now, I'm not going to hurt you."

I scoffed, "Yeah right."

"I just want to talk…well the Queen and I do."

"The Queen? I don't think so."

"Why are you women always-

"So bloody stubborn? It's a gift," I said, interrupting him.

He looked at me in shock, as I took the words right out of his mouth.

"Alright, let's go."

Seeing as I did not have much choice, I followed him back to his horse and climbed on. He did the same, sitting behind me, holding me against him so I wouldn't get away. We rode back to the castle in silence.

**Knave's POV**

**Man this girl is a spitfire. How did she know what I was going to say? Was it a coincidence? Highly unlikely. **

**You could just feel the residual magic coming off this girl. Only time will tell who she is. Time and answers.**


	7. Chapter 7

After about a half hour, we arrived back at the castle. We dismounted and he led me inside. As we entered a dining hall, an older gentleman with tan skin approached us.

"Is this the one?"

"Found her near the spot. Plus Sylvia said she wasn't from around here."

A woman with blonde hair glared at the mention of the fairy's name. Will went over to her and kissed her lovingly.

"Don't worry luv, nothin' to be jealous about."

"Ewe!" I said. "Total PDA."

The people looked at me in confusion. "Public Displays of Affection."

The tan man chuckled. "Now my dear girl, why don't you tell us why you are in Wonderland."

"Looking for work."

"I see, and how did you get here, might I ask?"

"I followed a Rabbit."

"Did this Rabbit have a pocket watch?"

I nodded.

"I'm amazed you are not more disturbed by all this," the blonde woman said, jumping into the conversation.

"Why would I be? After all, nothing's impossible in Wonderland."

She gasped. "Where did you hear that?"

"My sister told me."

"Who's your sister?"

"Alice."

**A/N: I know, cliffie (covers face with hands) Please don't hate me. The story is finally starting to make sense…well as much sense as Wonderland can make… and the mystery starting to unravel. So if you kill me (or hurt me) in any way, shape or form I can't continue. So please let me live. PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Slight mention of death and suicide. You have been warned.**

Everyone just looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something.

Oh God! Had I? I mean this was Wonderland. But I didn't think so. The tan skinned man broke the silence.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat? We can continue this conversation after dinner."

"Look I don't mean to be rude, but I have to leave. If I'm gonna make it to town before dark, I need to get started."

"Why don't you spend the night?"

I hesitated before agreeing. It was already late. I knew I wouldn't make much distance before nightfall. After we all ate, pretty much in silence, we headed to a parlor of sorts and sat in front of a decent size fireplace in some comfy armchairs.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked.

"You said that Alice is your sister." The blonde woman said. I nodded.

"So she told you about Wonderland."

"I was the only person that believed her."

"So you decided to come here?"

"I didn't exactly plan this."

"Oh really? Then what was your plan?" the dark skinned man asked.

"My plan was to leave the UK as quickly as possible. Coming here was just icing on the cake."

"Why would you want to leave your home?"

"He was going to lock me up too."

"He?"

"My father. My sister went crazy in that place in that place, she killed herself and I wasn't going to go out the same way because I believed as well."

"How much did Alice tell you?" Will asked.

"Everything."


	9. Chapter 9

"Define everything." The dark skinned man said.

"Fine, your name is Jafar and you are like a father to Will, Anastasia, Alice and Cyrus."

Motioning to the blonde woman I said, "You are Anastasia, Queen of Hearts." Looking at Will, "Last but not least, you are Will Scarlett, Knave of Hearts. You are involved with Anastasia here. Alice has been coming to Wonderland since she was little-

"Okay we get the point," Will interrupted. "She told you quite a lot."

"Yeah," I nodded sadly."

"What's wrong child?" Jafar asked me.

"My name is Jessica."

"Alright Jessica, what is troubling you?"

"Just some things I wish she hadn't told me."

"Such as?"

"Cyrus being killed."

"She told you about Cyrus?" The Queen asked. I nodded silently, a few tears escaping from my eyes and trailing down my cheeks.

"Would you excuse us?" Jafar asked me.

"No, go ahead." I said wiping my eyes. As they left the room I looked at the fireplace, the warmth of the fire and the comfy chair lulling me to sleep.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"She's staying here for a few days." Jafar said, leaving no room for argument in his words. But of course the Knave just had to argue.

"Jessi-girl won't be too fond of that idea."

"Well she doesn't have much choice in the matter."

The Knave didn't like keeping the girl here against her will, but right now she was safe here. So he nodded, silently giving his agreement.

"Where's Ana?"

"Right here Will. I just went to make sure a room was set up for her. She'll be staying in the room 3 doors down from ours, on the left side."

Will and Ana left to retire to their room for the night and Jafar went back to the parlor for Jessica. Noticing she had fallen asleep, he gently woke her without much success.

"Jessica…"

"Mmmm," she mumbled, opening her eyes just a bit.

"We've got a room set up."

She shook her head before curling deeper into the chair, "Comfy…"

Jafar gently picked the girl up and took her up to her room, then tucked her into bed.

As he kissed her goodnight he said, "Sleep well, Child of Wonderland."


	10. Chapter 10

As Will and Anastasia lay in bed, Ana couldn't help but worry about Jessica. She bore little resemblance to Alice, but everything about her spoke volumes of her sister. What she knew and how she spoke. She was most definitely related to Alice.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Will spoke, interrupting her worrisome mind.

"Just thinking about Jessica."

"What about her?"

"I'm scared for her Will. She took great risk in coming here and she's been through so much."

Will sighed, "That she has, but she'll be fine."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she'll have us here to help her," Will replied, before brushing his lips against hers.

As he pulled her against his chest, he dropped a light kiss to her hair and stroked her back in a calming motion, which caused her to fall asleep. He followed her into slumber only a few moments later.

**A/N: sorry it's so short. Just a little filler chapter. Next chapter should be much better…I hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

As I awoke, realizing it was morning, I took in my surroundings. I was in a bed.

'_Okay someone must have moved me or something' _I thought, _'definitely not a chair'_ As I sat up slowly I heard a few whispers.

"Is that her?"

"I don't know."

"Well ask her."

"You ask her."

"Nu-uh, I ain't gonna. You ask her."

"You do it."

"You do it."

"Chicken."

"Cotton-tail."

"Brown-tail."

"Brown-noser."

"She's pretty."

Opening a wardrobe in the corner of the room, I saw 3 rabbits, young ones at that. They became startled and hopped out. Kneeling down and giving them a friendly smile that I hoped eased their fears I said, "Now what did you want to ask me?

"Are you her? Are you Alice's sister?"

I nodded, "I'm Jessica."

The smallest of the three said, "You're pretty," in almost a whisper.

"Thanks."

The doors to the room suddenly opened. "There you are. What did I tell you about leaving this poor girl alone?"

"It was Peter's idea."

"Was not Gina."

"Uh-huh, was too."

"Enough from you two already. Go help set the table and keep an eye on your sister. Don't let her into the fruit salad before we get there."

The 3 rabbits scampered off with a hurried goodbye.

"Sorry about that," she said, looking at me. "I'm Mrs. Rabbit. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"None of that, Mrs. Rabbit is just fine."

"Okay, are they yours?" I asked, inquiring about the young rabbits hiding in my room.

"Yep all 3 of them. Makes me glad I didn't have more, those 3 are enough to handle as it is."

"What are their names?"

"The older two are Peter and Gina, twins. The little one is Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah named her after your sister, and Gina after Cyrus. Gina, for Genie. Hope you don't mind."

"I'm honored, actually."

"Well after their adventures here, I thought they should be remembered."

I could only nod in agreement. Mrs. Rabbit just looked at me with a smile before whisking me away to breakfast.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I would be kind of funny, rabbit siblings having an argument and naming two of them after the hero's that I killed off was a tribute. Peter was after Peter Cottontail, if you haven't already guessed. Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Following Mrs. Rabbit into the kitchen, I saw everyone sitting around a small table set off to the side. As I sat down, everyone greeted me with a round of 'good morning'. I greeted them back before digging into the food that was set in front of me. About halfway through the meal Anastasia asked me, "Now my dear girl, let's discuss how you would like your room decorated."

"M-my room?" I spluttered, choking a bit on my juice.

"Yes, your room. After all you will be living here."

"Oh no," I said. "I only agreed to stay here last night."

"Then where do you intend to go?" Jafar asked.

"I told you. I plan on heading into town and find a job and lodgings there." I wasn't about to depend on anyone. During the conversation Mrs. Rabbit had left the table to her children cleaned up. As she returned, she heard I was planning on leaving.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to work in some dive bar serving alcohol to drunken creeps. No girl your age belongs anywhere near there."

Mr. Rabbit nodded, "Indeed. If you would like a job, we are always in need of a good stable hand or you could help with the little ones."

Jafar nodded and so did Will. Then Will said, "If I let Alice's little sis go near town, she'd come back from the grave and 'ave me head."

"That's if I didn't remove it first Knave," Anastasia said calmly, as she grabbed Will's ear and twisted it a bit.

"OW!" he yelped, "What is it with you women?"

Anastasia let go of his ear and said, "It must be your charming demeanor."

"So I stay here, babysit and take care of the horses in exchange for room and board?"

"As well as a weekly salary, your own horse and a trip into town with Will or myself every two weeks," Jafar replied.

It seemed a bit much but…

"Okay, so when do I start?"


	13. Chapter 13

Living at the castle was actually fun. There weren't that many horses to take care of, just the ones that belonged to Jafar, Anastasia and myself. Every so often I had to air out the other stalls though. However the babysitting gig was hell. Bunnies don't just hop. They don't frolic either. They run. I was starting to think they were part jackrabbit with how fast they were. Only little Alice kept to my side. As for Peter and Gina those two were in a class all their own.

Well, anyway, while having a picnic outside one day, something happened. Something strange and something bad. Peter and Gina were playing nearby while I tried to get Alice to eat some carrot soup, which wasn't going too well. It seemed like she was the only rabbit in existence who profoundly hated carrots.

"How sweet," said a voice from a nearby tree. I looked up and was met with the eyes of a certain psychotic cat. Following soon was the ears and twitchy tail of said cat.

"Peter! Gina!" I called to them. They came over. I quickly gathered up the remainders of the picnic items and handed them to Peter. "You two take your sister, go inside and stay put." They did as they were told, my tone of voice leaving no room for arguments.

"They are quite adorable."

I turned towards the tree. "What do you want Cheshire Cat?"

"It's not what I want, my dear."

A man appeared from thin air. "It's what I want."

"Dr. Lydgate."

"Not quite." He then stepped out from behind himself, splitting into two of him, then shrinking down in size.

"It's what" said one.

"We want" finished the other.

Keeping my cool (hopefully anyway) I said, "And what is that?"

"In due time"

"My dear" they said, again splitting up the sentence.

Turning around I ran back inside, hearing behind me,

"Tick tock"

"Goes the clock"

"Time is fleeting"

"All are weeping"

Then together they said, "When the memories are gone."

_Outside the castle…_

Cheshire said, "Do you think she got the message?"

Putting himself back into one body, Dr. Lydgate replied, "I believe she did."

**A/N: I am making Dr. Lydgate an evil version of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, so not like on the show but more like Syfy's Alice 2009. If you have no idea what that is, then Google it. I also have made Cheshire Cat his pet because in my mind every evil bald dude should have a fuzzy cat. Like Dr. Evil in Austin Powers. Oh, the rhyme I used…**

**Tick Tock**

**Goes the Clock **

**Time is fleeting **

**All are weeping**

**When the memories are gone**

**This rhyme is of my own creation. If you have seen it somewhere else, I didn't know. I believe it is of my own mind. It's creepy though right? If not picture it being sung creepy-like.**


	14. Chapter 14

As Jessica ran back inside, scared half out of her mind, she almost ran over the Knave. "Whoa," he said, holding her in place. "What's got you running luv?"

Jessica was trying to control her breathing when her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out, falling into Will's arms. "Jessi," Will whispered. "Jessi, wake up." Realizing she wasn't responding, he picked her up. Cradling her in his arms, he carried her around the palace looking for Anastasia. He found her in the kitchen with Mrs. Rabbit and her children making a ruckus.

Anastasia ran over. "Oh my god. Will, what happened?"

"I don't know. She almost ran me over, then passed out. Scared, she was."

"Kitty," little Alice whispered, from her place in Mrs. Rabbit's arms. Setting Jessica, who was starting to come around, upright on a table, Will asked Alice, "What did you say baby?"

"Kitty," Alice said again, before Peter and Gina jumped in.

"Yeah," said Peter.

"There was a cat," said Gina.

"Sort of."

"There was too."

"Only part of one."

"Still a cat," said Gina

"No way," Peter said, arguing. "It just had ears and a tail, so it doesn't count."

"There were eyes too," replied Gina, determined to get the last word in.

**(A/N: Sorry, I just love the sibling arguments so much. I think they're cute.)**

"Alright, that's enough from you two." Said Mrs. Rabbit, before leaving the kitchen with her brood of children. Will looked at Jessica, who was awake now. He asked her, "Jessi, what happened? Peter and Gina said something about a cat."

"It's the Cheshire Cat. He was here."

"No," Anastasia whispered, horrified. Jessica nodded. "He wasn't alone either."

"Who was with him?" asked Jafar, who had recently entered the kitchen.

"I…I'm not sure."

"There was someone with him, wasn't there child?" Jafar asked Jessica.

"Yeah, but-

"Who was it?" Jafar asked her. Coming over he stood in front of her. "Jessica…"

"It was Dr. Lydgate…but it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Anastasia asked Jessica.

"At first it was Dr. Lydgate, then he…he…" Jessica started stumbling over her words. "He was smaller and there were two of him."

Anastasia gasped. "They're back."

The Knave was baffled, "Luv, I thought they were banished."

"They are," The Queen replied to her fiancé.

"Then how-

"What's going on?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica this is very important," Jafar said to her. "Did Lydgate say anything?"

Jessica nodded before repeating the dreadful tune that Dr. Lydgate had sung.

_**Tick tock **_

_**Goes the clock**_

_**Time is fleeting **_

_**All are weeping **_

_**When the memories are gone**_

"I was correct then."

"About what?" she asked him.

"It's you."

"Jafar are you sure?" Ana asked him.

"Yes my dear. The night she arrived, I thought so. My suspicions were first formed when she split the portal on arrival. Now I'm sure."

"What?" Jessi asked. "Would someone tell me what's going on?"

"You my dear child…you are the Child of Wonderland."


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously: Jafar- You my dear child…you are the Child of Wonderland_

"No way?" Will asked. "Her?"

Jafar nodded. "Yes, it wasn't Alice. It's Jessica."

"WHOA!" Jessi yelled. "What's this _'Child of Wonderland'_ bit?" she asked Jafar.

Anastasia suddenly left the kitchen, with a strange look on her face. Will and Jafar followed her, with Jessica on their heels. Entering the library, she went towards the older books. Pulling random books off the shelves and flipping through them, she quickly grew frustrated obviously not finding what she was looking for.

Jessica watched her and asked the Knave, "Has she gone mad?"

"No my dear," Jafar said. "She's looking for something."

Suddenly getting a look on her face, she strode over to a small shelf and pulled out a small thin book. Blowing the dust off of it, she opened it and gently turned to a page towards the middle of it. "I knew it."

"What luv?" Will asked.

"There's an old tale that tells of a child who believes in the impossible. A child who has the power to travel between worlds and bring peace to them all. Wonderland and Storybrooke amongst others. "

"I thought that was an old wives tale?" The Knave asked.

"No," Jafar said. "It's more of a prophecy than a story. We first thought it to be your sister, but when she gave into the power of Dee and Dum-

"Dr. Lydgate?" asked Jessi.

"Yes, when she gave in, when she stopped believing, she lost that power. But when the portal split upon your arrival…"

"So," Jessica said. "I'm what? Destined to stop some magic filled psychopath that can clone himself?"

Jafar nodded.

"Look, I love this place, but if you think I'm your savior, you've got the wrong girl."

"Jessi-girl," Will said reaching towards her.

She moved away from him. "Don't call me that. My father did and he wanted to get rid of me."

"Jess-

"Just stop _Knave_," Jessica said with anger in her voice. "This place was meant to rescue me, but coming here only led me to the one thing I was trying to escape." Then she ran off.

Before Will could go after her, Anastasia stopped him. "Give her some space."

"But-

"She's right Knave," said Jafar. "Right now Jessica needs time."

Will nodded. He wasn't too happy though. With Dee and Dum back here, time was something that Wonderland was falling short of.


	16. Darkest Before Dawn P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland or anything affiliated with it. All I own is Jessica, my OC. **

**A/N: This chapter is titled because I thought it fitting.**

**A/N: Yes I am aware I am taking bits and pieces from other Alice things, like the evil Dee and Dum from Alice SYFY 2009 and the whole Jessica being presented with a mission to save Wonderland is from Alice in Wonderland 2010 with Johnny Depp. But there's no Caterpillar in this. I just thought I would take the best parts of all three Alice things and kind of mash them together. Please keep reading, because this chapter has a nice twist… **

**Previously: Jessica now has a mission thrust upon her. If she doesn't complete it, then all of Wonderland is doomed. What will she do?**

Running away to her room and choosing to skip dinner, Jessica laid on her bed. Her mind was racing with thoughts of her past, present and if the old tales were to be believed, her destiny; ergo her future. Which was a future she wasn't sure she wanted. All of Wonderland was counting on her, and here she was wondering if she had made the right decision in coming here to this magical and impossible place.

Laying in this enormous room, she grew weary of thinking. Her future was always being decided for her. _'Well not anymore'_ she thought as she grabbed her bag and ran once more. Sneaking down the marbled hallway, which was dark except for a few wall lamps lighting the path, she exited through the side of the castle and made her way into the stables.

She made her way through the stable until stopping as she came to one stall. Inside this stall stood a gentle giant of a horse, a jet black Arabian horse, going by the name Salem. It was Jafar's steed and Jessica intended to make sure that he was returned, but for now Jessica needed to borrow him. Opening the stall door, Salam walked out to the stable and stood still while Jessica saddled the horse. Bridle and reins came next, then Jessica mounted the horse. Motioning for Salem to walk, Jessica made her way to the boundaries of the castle gates and then broke off into a canter. Slowly the girl and horse made their way further into Wonderland, Jessica alternating Salem between a canter and gallop, so as not to tire the horse out too quickly.

They had reached the town she had asked Silver Mist about not long ago.

**(A/N: Silver Mist is Sylvia, the fairy mentioned when Jessica first arrived in Wonderland. I just forgot her name before.)**

It was nightfall, and she noticed a pub **(bar)** of some kind. Tying Salem's reins to a post, like in an old western, she made her way inside to find the owner and ask about a job. Taking a seat at the bar, she ordered a water. The bartender looked at her strangely but gave it to her before he went back to serving drafts to a crowd of men at a nearby table.

Jessica sipped on her water as she casually observed her surroundings. Looking around she saw an old man eyeing her closely. Wary of him, she motioned to the bartender and inquired about a job. The grizzly bartender pointed towards the door. "We have no job for the likes of you, child."

"I need a job." Jessica proclaimed.

"Not here. I ain't giving you n'thin. Now get!"

Giving the man behind the counter a look of anger, she stormed off, back out through the door. Knowing she wasn't welcome in there, she looked around as she made her way back to Salem. This wasn't much of a town, so knowing she couldn't get a job in the bar, she started to think about where she would go next.

Salem, sensing her distress, made a sound. "It's okay boy," Jessica said, as she petted the horse, trying to calm his nerves as well as her own. "We just have to take this one step at a time." Then she sensed someone coming close to her. Looking up she saw the old man from inside.

"A loyal steed you have there." He said.

"Thank you." she replied.

"He's a beauty as well."

"Yes," said Jessica. "He is quite magnificent."

"Well, my son always has known what to look for in a horse."

Jessica became confused, but did not let it show. "I'm sorry sir, I-

"Yes, Jessica, Jafar is my son."

"You're Sultan?" Jessica was shocked. Alice had told her the stories, but very few mentioned Jafar's history.

"So you've heard of me?"

"Vaguely…I was only told a bit."

"I have your sister to thank for that."

"You knew my sister." _'This can't get any stranger'_ thought Jessica. _'Oh wait, this is Wonderland. So it could get stranger'_

"Yes I did and I was sorry to hear about her passing. She was truly a great person"

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Can you please tell me what you want?"

"My son and I have not always gotten along. Ever since he came to live with me after his mother's passing, we merely tolerated each other. I am just glad he's outgrown his cold exterior."

"Yes, well he has been very nice to me." said Jessica.

"Then why are you running away?"

"I'm not." She said adamantly.

"If he tells you that you have the power, then use it."

The young girl couldn't stop the short intake of breath. "You know…"

"Who you are? Yes I do. Word travels fast around here. So if you are tired of people choosing your future then take charge of it."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Running."

"Sorry old man," Jessica said frustrated. "But you don't know anything."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he looked at her and said. "I know enough and so do you. You can choose your future. Just make sure that you choose right."

Jessica silently mounted the horse and rode off. As she did, the old man whispered, "Take care Child of Wonderland."


	17. Destiny Accepted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland or anything affiliated with it. All I own is Jessica, my OC. **

**A/N: Yes I briefly mentioned Jessica having her own horse, but she takes Jafar's. I'm just going with the thought that her horse is sick. So she takes Salem, which belongs to Jafar. Everyone understand? Good. **

**Previously: Jessica now has a mission thrust upon her. If she doesn't complete it, then all of Wonderland is doomed. What will she do?**

Riding into the wilderness of the Wonderland, she realized that it was only recently that she had arrived in this very spot, trying to escape her former home. Now she was back here, running away yet again.

Was that what she was doing? Running away? She was always brave and outspoken. That was how she had found herself in this situation. Now she was starting to think herself a coward…

Dismounting Salem, she gathered some wood for a fire. Starting one, crude but effective, she sat nearby trying to keep warm. Sitting there looking at the flames, she tried to think what she should do. Should she go back? Or run?

If she ran now, she knew she wouldn't stop, she'd be running the rest of her life. Everyone had been so nice to her and here she was abandoning them in their time of need. If Alice was alive, Alice would be hating her so much.

But she was so scared…

"Woolgathering?"

Jessica jumped at the voice coming from the darkness. Looking around carefully, she noticed in the darkness of the tree branches two purple eyes looking at her. "Cheshire Cat," she said. _'Is this where it all ends?'_ she wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the silence. It can be quite beneficial to one's thought process, don't you agree?"

Jessica just nodded. "I'll ask you once more. What are you doing here?"

"I've already-

"Don't give me that crap. What do you want from me? Are you going to lead me to-

"DON'T!" The cat hissed. "Don't dare say those words."

"Why not?" Jessica asked, while looking at this cat with a curious look. Yes, curiosity killed the cat **(Ha Ha)** but she was curious on why his name shouldn't be said.

"Well-

"Okay, this is ridiculous." _Even for Wonderland_ "Come down here and talk to me."

"Very well." The magical cat's eyes slowly vanished, before his entire being reappeared on a log next to Jessica. "I'm not here to hurt you, but to help you."

"Help me? You?"

"Yes, contrary to what everyone thinks, I am merely devious and sometimes tricky, but I am not a murderer. This land is my home. If it was destroyed I would cease to exist."

"So," Jessica said, "He wants to destroy Wonderland. Doesn't he realize that destroying this place would destroy him as well?"

"That's the thing my dear," said the Cat. _"It won't."_ he whispered.

"What? Why not?"

"Jessica, he was in your world as-

"Yeah, I get it," Jessica said interrupting. Everything finally clicked together in her mind. "While I have the power to bring peace to the worlds, he wants to destroy them."

"Exactly."

"And since he has a life in my world, destroying this world won't matter to him."

"Precisely."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them again, she looked at the fire. "I want to help. I can't let Wonderland be destroyed, or Storybrooke. Alice wouldn't have wanted that. **I don't want that.**"

"Then do something."

Jessica nodded. "I will," she said with a new found determination. She put out the fire and climbed onto Salem.

"A piece of advice young one. An object is only as strong as its weakest point." Cheshire Cat said before disappearing.

"Huh?" she asked. "Cat?" Jessica looked around, but the mystical animal was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head, she lightly kicked Salem with heels and the giant beast broke into a heavy gallop.

The road to destiny was only beginning.


	18. Darkest Before Dawn P2

**A/N: I want to thank all my readers for hanging on with me while I created this fantastic story. There will be about 5 more chapters at most before it is finished. So hold on and enjoy the ride!**

Riding back to the castle, Jessica dismounted Salem and led him back to his stall. Removing the tack and putting it back where it belonged, she gave the horse feed and some fresh water. As she did, she talked to Salem. "I'm doing the right thing," she said. "I'm scared, no question about that, but I'm doing the right thing. I can stop Dr. Lydgate. I can save Wonderland. Right Salem?"

Salem snorted and stomped his hoof on the ground.

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"_Your welcome."_

"You can talk?"

"_Of course,_" said Salem looking at her.

Taking a breath and letting it out, she said, "A talking horse in Wonderland. I shouldn't be surprised."

"_No, you shouldn't," _said Salem. _"Now go do what you are meant to do. Make Alice, and all of us, proud."_

**(A/N: Yes I made a talking horse. Hey it's Wonderland!)**

Jessica nodded, before racing into the palace. Looking around in various rooms, she found everyone in the kitchen…crying.

"Don't worry Mrs. Rabbit. We'll find them." She heard Anastasia say.

Entering the kitchen, she could tell something had happened, something bad.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Everyone turned towards her voice. Seeing Jessica they rushed over hugging her. "We thought that…

"Thought what?"

"That Dee and Dum had you luv," said Will.

"Why?"

"We couldn't find you."

"Sorry about that," said Jessica, feeling guilty for worrying everyone. "I got scared."

"It doesn't matter. You're safe." Said Jafar "Have you seen the young ones?"

"Peter, Gina and Alice? No, I just got back. Why?"

Mrs. Rabbit started crying again. "No one's seen them all day." The White Rabbit said.

"Then he must have them." Said Jafar.

"Jafar, let's not over-react." Said Anastasia.

"He's right." Said a voice, before the Cheshire Cat appeared. "He does have them."

"Leave," said the Knave. "Before I make a fur coat outa your hide."

"I'm on your side, Knave"

"He's telling the truth," Jessica said.

"Jessi-

"Will," Jessica said. "I trust him." Turning to Mrs. Rabbit she said, "Don't worry Mrs. Rabbit, I'll find them," said Jessica, "and you're going to help me."

"What?" asked the Cat, when he realized that last bit was directed towards him.

"You told me before that you don't want Wonderland destroyed."

"Correct."

"Then help me keep that from happening."

"But I..."

"I can't do this alone." Jessica looked at Cheshire. "Please help me?"

As the Cat looked at the girl and saw her pleading gaze, he gave in.

"What must I do?"

The group hunched around the kitchen table and formulated a plan. Saving three little rabbits as well as Wonderland was their priority.


	19. Battle Preparations

**Previously: Dr. Lydgate aka Dee and Dum has kidnapped Peter, Gina and little Alice…Will Jessica be able to bring them home safe?**

The plan had been formulated. The only problem was…

"This won't work," she said.

"What?" The White Rabbit asked.

"This plan, it won't work."

"Why not?"

Jessica wasn't sure exactly why, but something deep down inside her was telling her that the plan wouldn't work. "I can just tell."

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Jafar.

Jessica ran from the kitchen. Everyone immediately followed her…right out to the stables.

"What do you think you're doing? Asked Jafar, when he saw her putting the tack on Salem before climbing on the horse and walking him outside.

"I'm taking care of everything.

"What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Language Will!" Anastasia hissed at the Knave, hitting his arm. Jessica just shook her head at the couple. "I'm saving Wonderland."

"Which she has very little time left to do."

Everyone turned towards the voice. Once Jessica realized who it was, she told said voice, "Go back to him Cheshire. You know what to do." Giving the mysterious cat a look, the Cat nodded before slowly vanishing in a swirl of dark purple smoke.

Looking back towards the group, she told Mrs. Rabbit, "They'll come home. I'll make sure of it."

She nodded. "Take care of yourself, sweetie."

The group then nodded at her one by one. When Jafar looked at the girl, looking so innocent but powerful on top of that horse, he knew that she had the power and the determination to save them all. So he said these words before he sent her on her way.

"You do us proud Jessica Alice Wilson. You go and save Wonderland. Do what you were born to do. Honor Alice's memory. Honor us as well as yourself."

Nodding a temporary farewell to the group, she spurred the horse out into the depths of Wonderland and out to her destiny.

_Meanwhile…_

"She is on her way." Said the fur covered animal, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Excellent," the dark-clothed man said in a voice dripping with disaster, before splitting into two separate entities.

"Now"

"Everything"

"Can come"

"To plan"

**(insert evil laugh)**

**A/N: next chapter…Jessica arrives and challenges Lydgate for Wonderland. Will she win?**


	20. The Battle Part 1

**Disclaimer: okay since I am almost done, here it is. I do not own Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, ABC or anything else affiliated with this phenomenal spinoff.**

**A/N: Here is what you have been waiting for… the battle!**

Riding through Wonderland, she knew she didn't have much time. Already her surroundings felt different, darker somehow…

She slowed down Salem, noticing that the greenery and the land itself seemed more macabre, making Jessica doubt herself, but for only a brief moment.

"You can do this," said Salem.

She nodded, realizing that all this self-doubt wasn't going to get her anywhere. Looking around and seeing Wonderland in this state, she knew what she had to do.

"YAHH!" she yelled, spurring the horse onwards in a new rush of speed.

But what seemed like all too soon, she quickly found herself in the Black Forest. It wasn't as dark as the stories she was told described it, but it was still dark enough, with only a few lanterns lighting the path.

Now Salem was normally a fearless horse, but this place shook him down to the bone. "Miss Jessica, I cannot continue."

"Salem we have too."

"Please Miss Jessica."

"Salem,"

"Now Miss-

"Salem!" Jessica said in a harsh whisper. "Did you hear that?"

Just then, in the distance, she heard their voices. "Jessi! Jessi help!" Urging the horse to go on further, he did reluctantly. "Careful, Miss Jessica. It could be a trap." Jessi knew that Salem was right, but she had to investigate.

As she went on further, she could sense dark magic nearby. Stopping Salem and climbing off his back, she said to the horse, "Leave Salem."

Salem might have been wary, but he was not about to leave this special girl out here alone. "I will not leave you here without a means of escape."

"Fine, then stay here. Once they escape, get them out of here." Jessica said. Salem nodded knowing who she was talking about. _'But what about you?'_ he thought.

"Don't worry about me," said Jessica. She could tell what he was thinking, his stance hesitant. Petting the horse, she walked away from him and deeper into the heart of evil.

After walking on a path for a bit, she could hear the voices again. "Jessi! Help!" She knew she had to keep her head together and stay alert, but those voices were calling for her. She knew better however, so she proceeded with caution and finally came to a small circle of bare ground, circled with high posts which had lanterns hanging from them. In the middle is where she saw 2 rabbits, _'Peter and Gina'_ she thought. Outside that circle in a cage she saw another rabbit, one that was smaller than the other two, _'Little Alice'_ she thought. Alice was sniffling.

At first she could see nothing keeping the three rabbit children from escaping, but then she looked closer. In front of Alice's cage was a bear trap, primitive but effective never the less. As for Peter and Gina the space between the posts shimmered, a gate of magic keeping them enclosed.

"Smart girl, aren't you?"

"Coming alone," said the voice (voices?) before stepping out into view.

"Dr. Lydgate." Said Jessica.

"Not quite,"

"My dear."

So what do you call yourself here?" _'You certified nut job'_

"I am Dr. Dee."

"I am Dr. Dum."

Jessica shook her head. "Bull. You're one and the same."

"Really my dear?"

"You're quite certain?"

"Yep, now let them go."

"Who are you?"

"Talking about?" said the two.

"Peter, Gina and Alice," said Jessica.

"Why should I do that?" said Dr. Lydgate, who had pulled himself back into one entity. _'Thank God, that was starting to get annoying'_ thought Jessica.

"Because," said Jessica.

"Just because? That really is a poor excuse." Little did he know how good Jessica was at distracting, because while the two were talking, Cheshire Cat had pulled Peter and Gina out of the circle. Straight up, he pulled them, since there were walls of sorts blocking them in. As for rescuing Alice, he pulled the cage back away from the bear trap and then opened it, realizing Alice.

"No, because they're already gone." Said Jessica with a small smirk.

Looking around, Lydgate noticed the rabbits were gone as well as Cheshire Cat. Then he thought of something else.

"They may have escaped my dear, but you're trapped. You're life now belongs to me."

"I'll play you for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I challenge you…"

**A/N: Cliffhanger…should I continue? Nope you'll have to read the next chapter.**


	21. The Battle Part 2

_Previously: "They may have escaped my dear, but you're trapped. You're life now belongs to me." _

"_I'll play you for it." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, really. I challenge you…"_

**A/N: I know that the last chapter was epic and I can only hope this one doesn't disappoint as well. **

"Yeah, really. I challenge you to a game of chess."

"Chess hmmm? What a strategic game." Said Lydgate. **(A/N: I know absolutely nothing about chess. Being Wonderland I thought that a board game would be reminiscent of several versions of Wonderland. So this game will consist of **_game move_ **then **_speech_**) **"Very well," he said. Walking to the center of the circle previously occupied by Peter and Gina, he waved his hand and a chess board appeared on a small round oak table. A chess clock appeared next to it. He made to sit down in a straight back chair that matched the table. Motioning for Jessi to sit down, she did in a chair that showed up as she made her way over. Then the game begun.

Jessica took the field advantage and made the first move with the white pawn. Choosing white seemed appropriate, as much as Dr. Lydgate chose the black pieces. White represented goodness and peace, while black represented the darkness in Lydgate.

For a while, the forest seemed to become even more silent than was possible. The only sound was the ticking of the chess clock and the barely noticeable breathing of the chess players. Concentration was held onto with extreme caution, because this wasn't just a simple chess game. No, the stakes here were much higher. A young girl's life was on the line.

_A lifetime later…_

It may have seemed like that before the game was nearing its end.

"I cure the disease, the crazy," said Lydgate, attempting to justify himself to the girl, trying to weaken her resolve. Thankfully it wasn't working.

"You are crazy. You're the reason for it."

"I help people."

"No," said Jessica. "You destroy them."

"I bring order to this chaotic mess," said Lydgate becoming frustrated.

"You bring destruction and I won't let you do that," said Jessica, making the final move. "Not here, not anymore." Taking the black king in her hand, she said, "Checkmate."

For a moment, Dr. Lydgate looked crestfallen, then started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Jessica.

"You may have won your life, but you haven't stopped me yet." He said.

"Yet being the operative word."

"A little girl like you is going to stop me?"

Jessica nodded.

"You, the **"Child of Wonderland?"**

"That's right."

"What can you do?" asked Lydgate

The words of the Cheshire Cat came to the forefront of her mind. _'An object is only as strong as its weakest point' _"This," she said before closing her eyes and summoning the magic from the heart of Wonderland straight into herself. Dr. Lydgate's specialty was the insane, so she decided to make that his enemy. She directed the magic towards his mind and made him insane. Ironic huh? Then as he lay cowering in fear, she pictured the asylum and opened a portal before sending him through. Right to Bethlem Asylum. Closing the portal, she heard a voice cry out.

"Jessica!"

Turning around she caught a glimpse of Will and Jafar running towards her before she passed out.


	22. Epilogue: Battle Aftermath

Her limbs felt heavy, as she slowly came to a waking state. Hearing voices, she started to wonder what was going on.

"How…"

"…weak"

"Is…alive?"

"Barely. She survived. We'll know more once she awakens."

"I'm awake," she called out, to whoever was presently in the room. Hearing footsteps, she cracked open her eyes. Seeing the blurred images in her vision, she blinked a few times. That's when she saw Anastasia.

"Hello sweetheart," the woman said, dabbing at her face with a cloth. "You gave the boys quite a scare."

"Why?"

"You passed out. There was powerful magic still calling out in the area. Jafar was able to tell what happened."

"Yes, I was," said Jafar stepping into her line of sight. Propping her up against a few pillows, he promptly started yelling at her. "What were you thinking? Taking pure magic from the core of Wonderland itself? You're lucky you were able to wield it."

"Jafar, don't yell at her right now," said Anastasia. "That was a dangerous thing to do, but you can yell at her later after she has recovered. You can also start training her."

"Is she ready to be trained in magic?"

"Well, the Knave will be training her in swordsmanship and fighting in general."

Just then said Knave walked in. "I was hoping to move with her to Storybrooke."

"Maybe after she is trained, but not now," replied Anastasia.

"That's good, because I kinda wanted to really explore Wonderland." Said Jessica. Her whole experience here so far had been nothing but destiny-filled. She never really had a chance to explore.

"Of course, sweetie." The Queen told her. "Now just rest."

She laid back down, but quickly shot back up again. "Peter, Gina and Alice, they're okay right? What happened?"

Anastasia slowly pushed her back against the pillows. "They're fine. Now rest." Jessica closed her eyes as she fell back asleep. It was over. Dr. Lydgate was finished. She was accepted where she belonged. She had a bright future in store.

What kind of future though?

Anything is possible in Wonderland. Who knows what her future would hold?

THE END!


End file.
